


Karma

by Lemon_Turtle



Category: One Piece, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Death Threats, Gen, Magic, One Piece Spoilers, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Turtle/pseuds/Lemon_Turtle
Summary: Long ago,two races ruled the earth in peace.Humans and Monsters.One day a man,envious of the Monsters magical abilities,took the souls of several Boss-Monsters and used them to make fruit shaped vessels containing one magical power each.These powers would be divided into three basic groups: Logia,Paramecia,and Zoan.Over the years as more and more Boss-Monsters disappeared,'Devil Fruits', became widely known,along with how they were made,and once Monsters caught wind of this they demanded that the leaders of the 20 largest Human countries put a stop to this, only to find out that they were supporting the creation of the vile things.The 20 human Kings declared war on the Monsters. During the final battle when the Monsters were about to lose,some of the Humans made a barrier around a large underground cavern. So once they drove the monsters into the caverns they could not escape. When the monsters realized they were trapped,in a final act to spite the Humans,cursed them so that the creator of the Devil Fruits would always feel the pain of the monsters and so that those who ate the Devil Fruits(since the world is covered mostly in water)could not swim and would lose their strength when in contact with the sea.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I Headcannon that since a monsters body is made of magic their body is merely a reflection of their soul, so while a rabbit monster and a rabbit mink may look the same a monster would be able to use magic and a mink wouldn't, the same goes for fishmen/merfolk and any non 'human' speicies.
> 
> Also for this story I will be using my Undertale Flipside AU. In this AU all of the characters genders are swapped and their names are changed but similar.(If their gender is not easly identified or they don't have one they will continue to stay neutral, the same goes for their names) So for example Grillby is now a female water elemental named Freya, King Asgore is now a female goat boss monster named Queen Gora, Sans is now a female skeleton named Karma, Papyrus is now a female skeleton named Paprika, and Muffet is now a male snake monster named Mercer.
> 
> Where they live, where they work, how their magic works, and what their personalities are like stay mostly the same, although there are some exceptions to this rule such as Karma, where Sans was slow and lazy(like his font) and Karma is relaxed and semi-formal(like her font).

The man rushed to the meeting room after having received an urgent summons. He was not sure yet what it was about but if he was being woken up at six in the morning he knew it must be important.

As he opened the doors, the grim atmosphere of the room only grew darker.

A few moments of silence reigned upon the room as he made his way to his seat. 

Then the leader of the council solemnly began, “Earlier this morning this,” he held up one of the sound recording shells from the sky island, “was found on my desk in my study by one of my slaves, curious they listened to it, and after hearing what was recorded, recognizing the message as a threat to us, they came and told me.” 

He set the shell in the middle of the table, “Naturally I listened to it and agreed that this is a threat, and not one to be taken lightly.” 

The leader then pressed a part of the shell that made the message play, “Hello,” the voice was neutral and slightly echoed, “if you are hearing this then you are part of the council that runs the world government, one of the people that work for them, or one of their slaves. If you do not happen to be one of the first then listen no further, for doing so will only put your life in unnecessary danger. If you are one of the council members, then please, listen on and know that the only thing I regret is not being able to see your reactions to this. I am Karma and the last member of the race of monsters, to be more specific I am a skeleton, and a boss monster. After roughly eight hundred years the barrier has broken, now you might be thinking ‘how did we break the barrier?’, the answer is, we didn’t. What happened was, from what I understand, your fleet admiral fell into the underground after he was shipwrecked and he found himself on our island. He, knowing the truth, killed every monster he could find. Man, woman, child, it didn’t matter, if they were a monster they were killed. Not even the captain of the Royal Guard or our Queen stood a chance. He easily killed everyone, including my sister… That of course was until he found me standing in the final corridor, where I had been ordered to stay by my Queen, and seeing as I am the Judge it was my job to stop him. I’m not gonna lie he certainly was a challenge, but it only took about an hour to end him. It doesn’t normally take me that long. This was roughly forty to fifty years ago. The barrier broke three months ago due to it being so old. Since then I’ve done some traveling. Honestly I’m surprised what happened eight hundred years ago has been kept a secret for so long, especially with all of those poneglyphs lying around. Although, if my sources are to be believed, you’ve killed off anyone even remotely associated with someone who could read them. Good thing they are written in my native language. You know, I wonder how people would react if they learned the truth behind what happened eight hundred years ago, not to mention, that you’re current public image definitely isn’t helping you. Oh, and I feel like I should mention that at the time that this message was recorded I haven’t told anyone the truth yet, and that if you don’t get your shit together and start treating your people the way they should be treated, I can promise you that the news will spread like wildfire. That being said, if I were you, I would start sleeping with one eye open because you only have a month until your time is up.”

When the message ended the room was met with a shocked silence.

“I don’t know about the rest of you but, I’m not going to let someone boss me around. We’re the world government, no one has been able to stop us from doing what we want for eight hundred years and I’m not going to stop now because of some stupid message!” said one of the men at the table, others quickly agreeing with him.

“Then it is decided-” the leaders sentence was cut off by something flying past his head and hitting the table. It was a small paper dragon that quickly unfolded itself to reveal a picture with a note written on the back.

The leader picked it up and read the note aloud, “By the way, was lying about not being able to see your reactions, it took all I had to not laugh. Either way I am giving you this picture of me since I would like to make sure that you’re looking for the right person, and I am still giving you a month.”

The council was stubborn and refused to listen to what Karma had said and a month later one of the council members, while on their way to the slave auction, was killed and written on a nearby building in their blood was a single word, ‘Karma’.


End file.
